


Perfect Repairs

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [35]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Al will be fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Repairs

The night after the underground battle in Central, Ed lay awake, his mind refusing to slow down and let him sleep. He flitted from worrying about King Bradley's veiled threat to Winry, to worrying about Ling trapped by Greed, to feeling concerned about the Colonel's team being broken up.

Not that Ed _cared_ about the smug pyro, he could look after himself just fine, but Lieutenant Hawkeye and the rest of Mustang's team had always been good to him and Al. So he worried about them too, just a little.

As he shifted around on his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, Ed's mind shifted away from Winry, Ling, Mustang and his men and returned for the hundredth time that night to the puzzle that had been bothering him ever since he and Ling had clawed their way out of Gluttony's stomach and reunited with Al.

Down in the underground tunnels, when they'd first met him, the homunculus' Father had healed Ed's arm with no effort and put Al back together perfectly. No thinning of the metal, no weakening, nothing. Not even Ed was that good. Even he couldn't keep putting Al back together perfectly. There was always a tiny crack, some small imperfection that showed Al's metal body had been damaged, that Ed had failed once again to protect his little brother.

 _One day,_ Ed promised himself, _one day, I'll put Al back together_ exactly _the way he used to be. No weakness, no cracks. Just Al._


End file.
